


Starlight

by LadyNoir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgard (Marvel), Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Foreshadowing, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Kid Tony Stark, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki Is The Coolest Uncle, Loki is a Good Uncle, Not Beta Read, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin is a dick, Parent Thor (Marvel), Past Child Abuse, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Some Plot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, loki and thor are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir/pseuds/LadyNoir
Summary: During a visit to Midgard Thor and Loki come a across a small child and due to what they see they decide to keep him.





	1. The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Trope: Thor finds a young Tony Stark and adopts him.
> 
> Just leaving this here, if ya'll like this leave a comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of 05/06/2019, I will be reviewing this story and correcting slight mistakes so I can continue it ^^

 

  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142830477@N04/41371614560/in/dateposted-public/)

 

* * *

 

  
_Far away, the ship is taking me far away, far away from the memories of the people who care if I live or I die_

 

* * *

 

  
**June 1974.**

 

Thor didn't really understand why the All-father was so against visiting Midgard.

Sure, most of them were unaware of the existence of the other realms, but Midgard itself was fascinating, he grinned as he walked through the small forest, Loki's careful steps behind him, just the two of them, he had honestly missed this.

"I don't understand your fascination with these people," complained Loki, Thor looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Really brother? I thought you'd be impressed, after all Midgardians have changed much since we last visited," Thor said with a grin, Loki rolled his eyes.

"Sure they have."

They kept on walking until they heard something, they tensed quickly, Loki's knifes appearing from seemingly out of nowhere and Mjolnir humming in Thor's hand.

"Father won't be happy if we cause trouble," Loki warned.

"Quiet." Thor hissed trying to identify the sound.

It was dark, so it was hard to see the path ahead; Thor moved quietly forward  and the sound became clearer. It sounded like crying, he and Loki exchanged confused glances but neither moved to put away their weapons, they reached a small clearing and under the bark of one of the trees Thor caught sight of a small creature shaking slightly.

Dropping Mjolnir on the ground Thor decided to approach the creature while Loki watched his back. Upon further inspection Thor realized that the creature was an infant, a midgardian infant crying in the middle of the woods, he frowned but approached anyways.

"Child?" He asked as softly as he could.

The small child stopped crying abruptly and looked up at him in fear, Thor noticed a dark bruise on the child's face and thunder sounded in the distance, the child flinched and Thor was quick to try to reassure him.

"Do not fear me, child, I mean you no harm," he said lifting his hands so the child could see them, dark eyes following his every movement, Thor compared the Child's behavior to that of a feral animal.

"Brother," said Loki warily, "We will have company, soon."

Thor looked back to Loki and then to the trembling child.

"Are these people the ones who hurt you?" He asked, the child took his time but nodded.

Thor tried to keep his face impassive, Loki was right, they were about to have unfriendly company and there was a child to protect, he had an idea. He quickly removed his cape and handed it to the child.

"Hide yourself, my brother and I will take care of your enemies," he said, the child looked at him warily but took the offered cape covering himself with it.

Thor stood and looked at Loki nodding, Mjolnir was within his grasp in a moment as he and Loki waited for the humans to approach.

It was a group of ten men, armed with what Thor supposed were midgardian weapons, but still no match against him and his brother, all in all it was quick and bloody, Loki had no problem with killing people who dared hurt children, and to be honest, neither did Thor. Thor looked down at the bodies and then at Loki who had kept one of the men alive and was holding him by the throat.

"What do you want with the child?" Loki asked icily, the man was struggling to breathe but refusing to answer, "I asked a question mortal, who is the child and what is your business with him?"

"Anthony Edward Stark." the man managed to say as Loki tightened his hold.

"And?" He asked enjoying the moment a little too much.

"He's valuable, his father has money, we tried to ransom him but Howard refused to pay."

Loki and Thor exchanged glances, the princes of Asgard were no strangers to abductions and ransoms, they were royalty after all, Thor nodded to Loki as they needed all the information available, Loki smirked before returning his attention to the man in his hold.

"And Howard is?"

"Stark, Howard Stark."

"So the child's father refused to pay and you decided to have your fun with the child, was it you who hurt him?"

"No, no, no," Loki pressed harder, "Gaaah, yes! We all did, we did, we thought it would be fun to hunt him in the woods, please."

The man's neck snapped with a pleasing crack, Thor raised an eyebrow at Loki but his brother just shrugged, as if Thor wouldn't have done the same thing for less. Thor was quick to remember the child in question, Anthony Stark, who was huddled under his cape wide eyes going back and forth between him and Loki. Thor looked at his brother and then at the child.

"What are we to do about the child, brother?" He asked, Loki seemed pensive.

"It is clear that the father doesn't appreciate the child," Loki started, and Thor began dreading what his brother was to say next, "We could return the child, although he might be taken again."

"Surely his father would take better care of him" Thor said, although he knew that his words were untrue.

  
"A father that refuses to pay ransom to get his child back?" Loki asked crossing his arms, Thor huffed.

"And what do you suggest I do?" He asked and Loki smirked.

"I'm sure mother would not be opposed to a grandchild," he said with a smug smirk and Thor ran a hand through his hair.

"You want me to adopt a midgardian child?" He asked incredulously, Loki just kept on smiling and Thor pinched his nose.

Of course Loki would take this time to be the hard headed one and leave Thor to actually be the actual adult. Right. Thor took a deep breath and looked at the child, he dropped Mjolnir to the floor and approached the child once more.

"Young Anthony," he said softly and the child seemed to shrink back into Thor's cape, shaking slightly.

"Tony," the child whispered, and if not for Thor's enhanced hearing we would have missed it, he took it as a start.

"Young Tony then, my name is Thor, and that," he pointed at Loki, "Is my brother Loki"

"Father will not give you any money," the child said, and Thor was stunned for a brief moment, it was frustrating for the thunderer that such a small child would think that everyone would be interested in his father's wealth.

"We are not interested in your father's money, young Tony, we wish to aid you," Thor explained and Anthony eyed him with distrust.

"Okay," Anthony said and stood slowly, holding the cape tightly with his small fingers, he walked to Thor and the thunderer realized that the child was even smaller than he thought.

Thor stood and smiled down at Anthony, offering his hand to the child, the kid barely reached Thor's knees and his hand felt fragile in Thor's bigger one, Loki was looking at them with a contemplative look on his face, but smiled when he realized that Anthony was looking at him. Thor picked up Mjolnir with his free hand and walked past Loki.

They walked for a while, Thor making sure to keep his strides short so Anthony could keep up with him, he could almost feel Loki's amusement as they walked. Anthony stopped abruptly and Thor looked down confused, then he wanted to smack himself for forgetting that the child was probably tired.

"May I carry you, young Tony?" He asked, Anthony looked up at him, and in the dim moonlight Thor could see that the child's eyes were rich brown, the kid nodded and Thor looked at Loki.

"We must return to Asgard, brother," advised Loki.

"Aye, we must," he agreed before turning his gaze on the kid, "Tony, my brother and I, are from a different realm," he started, and the child's eyes widened slightly, "I would very much like to bring you with us to Asgard."

"And Father?" The child asked in a small voice.

"I would become your new father, if you would like," he said as soft as he could, his fingers slowly tracing the bruise on Anthony's face.

"I would like that," the child said, a look of determination on his face, Thor smiled and picked Anthony up, minding the cape that was wrapped around the child.

"Then it is decided, you shall now be known as Anthony Thorson, my son."


	2. A Mother's Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter two, I've been stuck in a research binge since posting the first part, which btw if you go back to Chapter one you'll see that I uploaded the "artwork" for the story (Which I found harder than I thought it would be tbh) but yeah, It's up, so check it out, Thanks for reading and commenting
> 
> REVISED CHAPTER, COMMAS ADDED (05/06/2019)

 

 

* * *

 

Loki took them to Asgard through one of his passages, Tony was all wide eyes and Thorcouldn't help but to smile at the wonder reflected in the child's eyes, his son. The passage led them to Noatun, near the docks, Loki was quick to get them cloaks and Thor tightenedhis cape around Anthony as they walked through the small market.

 

"Brother we must make haste," Loki said as Thor fed Anthony some of the delicacies of Noatun, the kid was still wrapped in his cape and had eyed the food warily, but his hunger had won out. 

 

"Any chance we can get some horses?" Thor asked and Loki rolled his eyes, probably thinking Thor stupid, not that he minded, Loki usually thought that everyone who was not himself or their mother was a moron. 

 

"You truly think so little of me?" Scoffed Loki and Thor grinned. 

 

"Never, but you must haste, I'm sure your nephew would like to sleep in an actual bed. "

 

Loki eyed Anthony and nodded before disappearing through the crowd. 

 

Tony yawned and Thor picked him up again, the bruise on his face had been getting bigger and Thor could feel Mjolnir humming, his anger reflecting in his hammer, no one would dare hurt his son again, or Thor would slay them all.  After waiting for a few moments, Loki returned with two white mares and a smug smile on his face, Thor notices that the horses are saddled and they are quick to leave Noatun behind. They rode in silence as Anthony had fallen asleep almost as soon as they began their trip.

 

"You know brother, fatherhood suits you," Loki said after a while, Thor raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

"I have been a father for a short while," he said. 

 

"But is has changed you," Loki pressed, Thor nodded. 

 

"If you say so." 

 

"Have you thought in what you are to tell father?" Loki asked, Thor felt dread at the pit of his stomach just by the thought of telling Odin about their expedition. 

 

"I have not." 

 

"Well you have a few hours to think then," Loki was smirking at him, and if not for the fact that Loki adored children, Thor would have thought that his brother had ulterior motives for Anthony. 

 

* * *

 

Thor tried not to think about Anthony's midgardian father, he truly did, but looking down at the child sleeping as they rode, he couldn't help but to feel anger. Anger than a man didn't love his child enough to wreck the world to rescue him. He had noticed that Anthony was most likely a smart child, if the short words they had exchanged and his intelligent eyes were anything to go by, he smiled, Loki would love to teach Anthony, if the child was more academically inclined than Thor, or perhaps Thor could teach him the ways of the sword, Anthony could be a great warrior. 

 

Thor's thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the royal palace in the distance, he stopped his horse, Loki stopping next to him. 

 

"Any ideas, brother?" Loki asked, obviously something already in his mind, Thor knew that look. 

 

"I was thinking about going to Mother first," he said carefully, Loki grinned. 

 

"There is hope for you yet, brother," he praised and Thor had to smile. 

 

They sneaked into the stables and left the horses, thankfully for Thor, Anthony was still asleep, he fixed the cape, covering Anthony's head with it and followed Loki into the palace, his brother taking several corridors and detours that Thor was not aware that existed, he understood how Loki moved inside the palace a little better, and how his brother could sneak around so easily. They reached their mother's chambers without trouble. 

 

"Are you sure of this Thor?"Asked Loki, one hand on the doors, Thor glanced between Anthony and Loki. 

 

"As I'll ever be," he said, Loki nodded and opened the doors.

* * *

 

 

They walked in, spotting Frigga out in the balcony reading a book under the shade of one of her trees. She looked up from her book and smiled at them, frowning when she noticed the lump in Thor's arms, she was quick to stand and walk towards them. Loki hugged her first. 

 

"Mother," Loki said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

 

"Loki," she smiled, and then looked at Thor. 

 

"Mother," Thor said, nervousness grappling him, she didn't move to hug him, but rather looked at the bundle in his arms. 

 

"What is it that you have, Thor?" She asked softly. 

 

"I...uh, Mother, I." 

 

"Thor has decided to become a father," Loki said and Thor glared at him, Frigga looked at him surprised. 

 

"Are you sure about this?" She asked. 

 

"I am," he nodded.

 

Frigga pursued her lips slightly and moved to unveil the child, she was careful removing the cape from Anthony's head, a small smile making its way to her face as she gazed upon the sleeping kid, but she frowned as she caught sight of the bruise decorating Anthony's face. 

 

"What happened to him?" She asked icily, Thor and Loki managed not to flinch at her tone. 

 

"He was being tortured by midgardian men," Thor offered, she nodded slowly and then looked at Loki for confirmation. 

 

"The men had abducted him from his birth father expecting to ransom the child, once the father refused to pay they decided to hurt the child, they won't be allowed to harm another child, ever," the implication was strong in Loki's voice, Frigga nodded at her youngest son and returned her gaze to Anthony. 

 

"Midgardian, you say?" She asked, Thor and Loki nodded, "I take it your father doesn't know of this expedition of yours." 

 

"He doesn't," Thor licked his lips in a nervous tick, "I was hoping that you could help me, mother, I promised Anthony that he would become my son." 

 

Frigga nodded, a knowing smile on her face, "Do you think yourself ready to care for young Anthony?" 

 

"I do not, but I am ready to try my best," Thor answered honestly, Frigga grinned. 

 

"Then I shall help you, my son," she declared. 

 

Anthony of course took that moment to wake from his slumber, he was confused and tense in Thor's arms, taking in the foreign place as quick as his mind could process, his eyes landed on Thor. 

 

"You're real," the child muttered. 

 

"Aye." 

 

"Are you really going to be my new dad?" He asked carefully, Thor figured that the child was fearing rejection. 

 

"I am," he promised.

 

The child nodded solemnly and noticed that he and Thor were not the only ones in the room, he shrunk into himself at the sight of Frigga. 

 

"This is my mother, Queen Frigga," Thor said, Anthony looked between them causing Frigga to smile. 

 

"I believe that you are my grandson now," she said kindly, Tony looked at Thor for reassurance, Thor nodded. 

 

"You are very pretty," Tony said after a moment causing the All Mother to laugh. 

 

"Thank you Anthony," she said, then looked at Thor, "Why don't you give Anthony a bath and then take him to Eir so she can study his injuries, I will go speak with your father," she said, Thor nodded, "Loki, come, I'm sure Anthony will need clothes and I believe something old of yours or Thor's will do for the moment." 

 

* * *

 

Thor made it to his rooms undisturbed, he placed Anthony on his bed while he prepared the bath, Anthony was silent, yes, but his eyes were trying to take everything in, Thor supposed that Anthony was used to luxury and such not uncomfortable in the palace, after all, men didn't try to abduct nobodies. 

 

"Are you ready for your bath?" Thor asked from the doorway of the bathroom, Anthony nodded and scrambled from the bed, cape still secure around him, Thor figured that Anthony could keep the cape, it was old after all and he could use with a new one. 

 

Anthony walked into the bathroom wariness in his step, Thor removed the cape and placed it where the boy could see it, Anthony's midgardian clothes were rumpled and caked with dirt. He felt bad for not noticing before, but Anthony had been bundled in his cape the whole time. Thor's hands were gentle and he removed the dirty clothes from Anthony, and as he had feared before, the bruise on his face was not the only bruise that Anthony sported, just the most visible one. Thor heard a small thud and turned to look at the doorway, Loki was standing there, murder written across his face, a bundle of clean clothes on the floor by his feet. 

 

"Brother?" Thor asked softly.

 

"I will tell Eir to prepare the healing room for Anthony," Loki said stiffly before picking up the clothes and placing them on a table. 

 

Thor sighed and looked at Anthony, the boy was trembling slightly and Thor pulled him into a hug. Anthony seemed to melt into Thor and the thunderer vowed to always love that child. Thor placed Anthony in the bath and washed him carefully, minding all the bruises, Thor noticed that some were old and couldn't have been done by the men he and Loki had killed, rage threatened to cloud his vision, but he pushed it aside, if Thor or Loki ever crossed paths with Howard Stark, the midgardian wouldn't live to tell the tale. 

 

He dressed Anthony in the clothes Loki had procured, black trousers and a red tunic with golden accents and a pair of black boots that Thor barely recognized as one of Loki's favorite pair from their childhood. 

 

“Is Jarvis coming too?” Asked Anthony startling Thor, the thunderer looked at the child, a confused frown on his face. 

 

“Jarvis?” Thor asked, Anthony nodded. 

 

“He’s my butler, he must be worried ‘cause he was supposed to pick me up from school,” Anthony explained and Thor guessed that this butler was probably Tony’s guard, not that the man had done a good job guarding Anthony. 

 

“Your Jarvis cannot come here, I am sorry, but I promise that Loki and I will take good care of you,” Thor said, Anthony’s lip quivered, but he nodded. 

 

“I’ll miss him, and I don’t want him and Anna to be worried about me, daddy says that I’m a burden, if Jarvis and Anna worry about me then I must be burdening them,” Anthony reasoned and Thor picked him up and stood to his full height. 

 

“You are not a burden Anthony, if it makes you feel better, I’ll tell Loki to help you write a letter to your Jarvis, that way he can know that you are safe from harm,” Thor proposed, Anthony seemed happy by the idea. 

 

“I know how to write, Jarvis says that I’m a genius just like daddy, I built a circuit board last month and a dog,” Anthony said, proudness in his voice, Thor grinned at him. 

 

“Very well, we’ll go to Eir now so she can see to your injuries and then you shall tell me all about that circuit board and the dog you built, perhaps you could build something for me one day.” 

 

And with that Thor departed his room carrying a chatty and much happier looking Anthony to Eir’s Sanctuary. 


	3. Thorson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony and Thor are still the most cute Dad/Son pair, Uncle Loki is the Coolest Uncle (and his life is a giant irony but he doesn't know yet), Odin is a dick and Grandma Frigga takes no shit from hypocrites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3. 
> 
> I had fun writing this one because of all that goes, a big thank you to all of you who have given me Kudos or commented or bookmarked this story, Thank you so much :)

 

* * *

 

Frigga and Loki were there when he arrived, they were speaking in hushed tones with Lady Eir. Anthony was still talking about the mechanic dog, whatever a dog was, that he had made since Howard Stark wasn't keen on having animals in his home. 

 

"But Jarvis said that it was great, cause it could bark and sit" Anthony was saying as Thor nodded along. 

 

"And what happened to your mechanical beast then?" Thor asked curious of it. 

 

"Daddy threw it away 'cause it was useless, he said I should be focusing in useful things" the sincerity in Anthony's voice made Thor's blood boil. 

 

"I'm sure your mechanical beast was worthy of praise and Howard didn't deserve the fact that you decided to show it to him" Thor said placing him on the bed that Lady Eir had prepared. 

 

"Prince Thor" Lady Eir greeted, Thor nodded at her and then she looked at Anthony who was looking at Thor with newfound wonder, 

 

"Are you really a prince?" Anthony asked, Thor nodded, "Then you must be a hero, have you saved any princesses? Mommy used to tell me stories about princes that saved princesses from dragons and evil witches" 

 

Thor chuckled at Anthony's enthusiasm, "Breathe Tony, I have done many things in my life and I'll be honored to tell you about them, Loki too has done courageous things, you'll have stories for a long time" 

 

"But daddy says stories are for babies" Anthony mumbled, Thor patted his head offering a smile. 

 

"I promised you that I'd be your new father, Anthony, whatever Howard Stark said to you matters not anymore" Thor explained, Anthony looked hopefully at him. 

 

"So you'll be my new daddy?" He asked, Thor nodded, "And I'll have a new mommy too?" 

 

"Nay, but you'll have an Uncle Loki and a Grandmother Frigga" Thor said and Anthony jumped into his arms hugging him as tightly as he could. 

 

Thor looked at their small audience, Loki had a pleased smile on his face, while Frigga was looking proudly at him; Lady Eir was doing her best to give them privacy in this moment. 

 

"Now will you allow Lady Eir to tend to your injuries?" Thor asked, Anthony nodded in his arms and Thor placed him again on the bed. 

 

Lady Eir had a smug smile on her face as she approached Anthony, she asked Anthony many questions that the child was only happy to answer; Thor noticed that many of the answers included the name Jarvis and Thor deducted that the man was most likely Anthony's primary caretaker and not just a butler. 

 

When Lady Eir removed Anthony's tunic, Thor could see murder in his mother's eyes and he prayed to the Norns that he never ended up receiving that particular look himself, Loki's hands were balled up in fists, green mist surrounding them. 

 

"Many of this bruises are already healing" Lady Eir announced, the implication of them being old enough to have nothing to do with the most recent ones hanging heavily in the air, "How did you come by them, young Anthony?" 

 

Anthony looked down to his hands and Thor decided to place a hand on one of his shoulders. 

 

"Lady Eir needs to know so she can heal them for you, you are not in trouble for them Anthony" he said and brown eyes looked up at him with complete trust reflected on them. 

 

"My old daddy, he used to drink and he would get angry sometimes, mamma said that he didn't mean to" the child explained and Thor could feel his heart contracting in his chest, Lady Eir nodded and gave Thor a pointed look. 

 

"Well, thankfully this is easy to heal" Lady Eir said, hands hovering over the bruises littering Anthony's torso, she looked between Thor and Anthony settling on Thor after a moment, "You will need to apply salve to his bruises before he goes to sleep, they should vanish in a week, I trust, Prince Thor, that you will remember to do so" 

 

"If he doesn't remember, I surely will Lady Eir" Loki said, Lady Eir smiled at him. 

 

"Of course, Prince Loki" she said as she helped Anthony put his tunic back on. 

 

Lady Eir decided that it was better to hand Loki the container of salve, while Thor took Anthony is arms, Frigga smiled at her sons and was quick to dismiss Lady Eir. 

 

"I will go talk to your father about Anthony now" she said, Thor and Loki exchanged a look, "Perhaps you three can go to Ilmr, I'm sure she won't be opposed to feed you" 

 

"Of course mother" they chorused. 

 

* * *

 

Ilmr, as Frigga had said, was not opposed to feeding them, specially feeding Anthony, the woman had fallen for the child at first sight, it turns out that Anthony was not comfortable with the fuzzing over him, so in turn the child was being picky about the food that Ilmr was trying to feed him, deciding instead, to take food from Thor's plate. 

 

Not that Thor minded, hell, he was happy that Anthony was behaving as any child should as he had feared that the child would be difficult to deal with or to wary around them. Anthony also stole glances at Loki who was purposely ignoring the child to not cause discomfort. 

 

* * *

 

Thor and Loki watched Anthony sleep, the boy was sprawled on Thor's bed while the brothers were seated in two nearby chairs. 

 

"He seems like a brilliant kid" Loki said after a while, Thor smiled at his brother. 

 

"He is, according to what he has said, he likes craftsmanship and metalwork, he is also very intelligent, perhaps you and him can bond over that" he offered, Loki raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Ready to cart him off so soon?" He asked and Thor frowned.

 

"I just thought you'd like to spend time with him, brother, he's my son and you are my brother, I would want you two to get along" Thor explained and Loki adopted a pensive expression. 

 

"Very well, I shall take him with me to the library once we resolve the issue with father" 

 

"Father has to accept Anthony, I have adopted him as mine, he is mine" Thor pressed, Loki was amused by his reaction. 

 

"He is not of your blood, brother" Loki pointed out, Thor glared at him. 

 

"He is as good as, I will be the one to raise him and love him, his blood family matters not to me, Anthony shall be a prince of Asgard or I will leave myself" 

 

"Would you truly? You found the boy two days ago" Loki sounded surprised, but Thor just smiled at his brother. 

 

"Aye brother, I found Anthony two mere days ago, but anyone who dares harm him will be slain by my hand" 

 

* * *

 

"A MIDGARDIAN IN MY HALLS?!?" Roared Odin, Thor managed not to flinch at his father's tone, Loki had stayed behind watching over Anthony while Thor had been summoned. 

 

Thor looked up to his mother who was frowning at his father. 

 

"It is a child father, I will raise him to be one of us, you need not to see him if you don't want to, but I have claimed Anthony as mine own" Thor held his father's gaze, unwilling to be intimidated. 

 

"The child would never adapt to us, it does not belongs here" Odin stated. 

 

"He, father, Anthony is a he, and if he doesn't belong here then neither do I" Thor argued. 

 

"We do not take children from other realms" said Odin. 

 

"Surely an exception can be made" said Frigga stepping next to Odin, a tone of finality in her voice and looking sharply at her husband. 

 

Odin shifted uncomfortably under his wife's gaze, he looked at Thor and back at his wife and knew that it was a lost battle, he sighed.

 

"One exception then, Anthony Thorson" 

 

* * *

 

Thor returned to his rooms, a grin on his face and a weight off his shoulders, now what made his day what the sight he caught upon entering his rooms. Loki was sitting on the floor, Anthony on his lap and a magic display. Anthony's eyes were wide with wonder as Loki's magic took different shapes and forms. Loki's calm voice drifted through the room as he explained what he was doing, his brother looked at complete peace and Thor was glad for it as Loki tended to stress too much. 

 

Of course the spell was broken when Anthony caught side of him, the boy looked at Loki, and the God of Mischief smiled kindly before ending the display, Anthony smiled at him before getting up and running to Thor. 

 

"Daddy," he said as he ran, Thor was quick to pick him up a smile on his face, "Uncle Loki is magic! He's the coolest uncle ever, do you think he could teach me magic? Can he?" 

 

Thor grinned at the boy in his arms and looked at his brother who was looking smug, "If he sees no problem with teaching you, then neither do I" 

 

"Uncle Loki, can you teach me?" Anthony asked hopeful, Loki smiled at him. 

 

"Of course, but I will not have you slacking, learning the ways of the seiðr is a discipline" he explained, Anthony nodded happily. 

 

"I'll be good Uncle Loki" the boy promised. 

 

"I have no doubt that you will, now if you excuse me, I need to talk to mother about your lesson plan" Loki said. 

 

"Can you ask her about a complete lesson plan? Anthony is now a prince of Asgard, he needs a complete education" Thor said and Loki looked at him weirdly, contemplative. 

 

"I will ask her, will you be asking Tyr to teach Anthony too?" Loki asked carefully, Thor frowned.

 

Midgardians were, in a way, softer than Asgardians, that much Thor could remember, and Anthony was a mere child, only four years of age, Thor had picked up his first sword at his seventies, just a few odd years before his first century and Tyr had been a demanding teacher, it wouldn't do. 

 

"Nay, I will teach Anthony personally until he grows a little bit, perhaps you can join us, I think for now Anthony will be better suited for daggers and knifes," Thor explained, Loki nodded. 

 

"That is sensible of you, it suits you" Loki said ominously before leaving. 

 

Thor frowned for a moment, sometimes he couldn't really understand his brother, the he turned his attention to the boy in his arms, his son, he smiled, he had a son, Anthony was looking at him happily and Thor could feel his heart swelling. 

 

"Now tell me all about what Loki was teaching you" he said as he sat on the bed, Anthony got comfortable next to him and began his tale, smiling and gesturing with his hands all along. 

 

Thor felt the luckiest he had ever been, it was going to be fine, perfect even, he would make sure of it. 

 

 


	4. My Son, The Midgardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony's mortality issue is quickly resolved, his education is discussed. Tony is still the cutest kid of all Asgard, Uncle Loki might as well become the God of Irony (He still doesn't know and probably won't for some time) and Thor is an amazing dad. Ft. Frigga as an indulgent grandmother.

Thor walked into his mother's rooms, Anthony in his arms still sleepy, they had been summoned for breakfast, but they had gone to bed rather late as Thor told Anthony stories of his youth, he had thought his son would fall asleep with the stories but the boy had remained awake and asking questions. Thor promised himself that he would work on a sensible bed time, even if he had to sleep early himself as Anthony was still sleeping on his bed. 

 

It had been a week since he and Loki had stumbled across Anthony and Thor couldn't be happier. True he had neglected his friends a little bit, but he was sure the warriors three and Sif would understand, Volstagg had children of his own, so he was not worried on that front. Loki and his mother had realized that Anthony was most likely a gifted child and Anthony had proven to be amazingly intelligent so they had begun devising a lesson plan for the young prince.

 

Thor had also taken his time to visit Lady Iðunn. Since adopting Anthony he had known that the midgardian lifespan wouldn't do, so now that Odin had recognized Anthony as Thor's son, the thunderer had taken his case to the Goddess of Youth. Lady Iðunn had listened to him patiently and had met Anthony, his son had charmed the Goddess with his politeness and general being, Thor couldn't understand how midgardians had neglected such a bright child. 

 

Lady Iðunn had been so pleased by Anthony that she had made him sit next to her and explained the apples and Yggdrasil to the boy, Anthony had asked a myriad of questions, his curiosity never sated. She had personally placed a golden apple in Anthony's hand and had kindly ordered him to eat it, Anthony had looked at Thor and only when the thunderer had nodded, Anthony begun to ate the fruit. Lady Iðunn had then explained that Anthony would begin aging at a slower rate, and Thor was content with that knowledge, he wanted to enjoy Anthony's childhood and would prolong it for as long as he could. 

 

He shifted the almost sleeping boy in his hand so he could greet his mother, Frigga smiled smugly at her son and motioned for him to sit, Thor carefully balanced Anthony, but his mother took pity of him and removed the boy from his arms, Anthony snuggled up to her, his thumb in his mouth, his mother looked extremely happy with the child. 

 

"Is there a reason why my grandson is sleeping at breakfast?" She asked, mischief in her eyes. 

 

"I decided to tell him a bedtime story last night hoping he'd fall asleep, I should have known better" Thor said sheepish, Frigga smiled. 

 

"You should have known better, brother" said Loki taking the seat next to him, the raven haired God placed a stack of books on the table, "Mother, I found the books you requested, I admit that I was fascinated by midgardian innovations, they have been evolving quite nicely" 

 

"That's perfect, do you understand the terms and subjects?" She asked, Loki nodded. 

 

"Most of them, yes, I shall do studies of my own and then teach Anthony, it shall be a learning experience for both" he stated, Thor glanced at his brother. 

 

"Midgardian books?" He asked confused, Loki nodded. 

 

"Mother and I came to the conclusion that Anthony should know of his heritage, he is also well advanced in midgardian knowledge so we see no harm in continuing his schooling, he will also be taught the history of Asgard and the Nine by Kvasir and Braggi just accepted to teach Anthony about the arts, mother and I will teach him Seiðr, so you can see that he will receive a full education" Loki explained, Thor nodded. 

 

"Isn't it too much for him?" He asked, Loki and Frigga exchanged glances. 

 

"If it results too much for him, then we will make it lighter, Loki and I designed a study plan, we made sure that you have leisure hours with him every afternoon, but the mornings will be dedicated to his studies, after lunch he's yours to do as you please" Frigga explained, Thor nodded. 

 

"He shall begin in two days, be sure to take him to Lady Dagmær so she can take his measures, Anthony is a prince of Asgard and shall have his own wardrobe, have you decided in his colors?" Frigga asked, Thor nodded. 

 

"Anthony favors red and gold, it is fitting, we shall go once Anthony is awake" Thor said, Frigga nodded with a smile on her face.

 

"Your father will hold a feast tomorrow to introduce Anthony to the realms, make sureLady Dagmær makes at least one set of formal attire first" she warned. 

 

* * *

 

After their visit to Lady Dagmær, Thor decided to take Anthony to the training grounds, he had sent for Loki to join them there so the God of Mischief could guard over Anthony while Thor sparred as the thunderer didn't feel comfortable leaving Anthony with anyone else, besides the boy seemed to love his Uncle Loki. 

 

When they arrived to the training grounds, Anthony's hand tightly grasped in Thor's, he spotted the warriors three and Lady Sif in the distance, Thor could also see Tyr training a young group of Einhenjar. He walked slowly into the grounds, minding his strides so Anthony had no trouble following, he also spotted Loki under the shade of a tree, his nose stuck in a book. 

 

It seemed that Thor was not the only one to spot Loki, because Anthony let go of Thor and dashed through the grounds, surprising several warriors and jumped into Loki's arm with a cheerful scream of 'Uncle Loki!". Thor couldn't help but to grin as he walked to where his brother was at a much sedated pace. 

 

"... And daddy let me choose some really cool fabrics, like his red cape and it has golden like your horns, do you like it Uncle Loki?" The boy asked excitedly, Loki smiled at his nephew. 

 

"I'm honored Anthony" he said and looked up at Thor, "Hello there Brother, I advise that you explain what is going on to your friends, gaping doesn't become to Fandral" 

 

"They are your friends too" Thor pointed out, Loki pursued his lips. 

 

"I'll be your friend Uncle Loki" Anthony was quick to say, earnest big brown eyes, Loki's eyes softened as he looked at the child. 

 

"You are my nephew Anthony" he said softly, Anthony frowned. 

 

"But I wanna be your friend too, can't I be?" He asked, then he looked up at Thor, "Can I be Uncle Loki's friend, daddy?" 

 

Thor chuckled at the question, "Of course Anthony" 

 

"I'll be the bestest of friends" the boy promised before hugging Loki, the raven haired god looked perplexed with the young boy clinging to him, but he placed a hand on Anthony's head and smiled. 

 

Thor smiled at them and nodded at Loki before turning to the warriors three and Lady Sif, the small group was looking at him with several degrees of confusion, he walked to them. 

 

"Friends" he greeted. 

 

"Who is the child?" Asked Sif, Thor figured that she wouldn't be beating around the bush. 

 

"My son, Anthony" Thor said casually, surprise was quick to fill his friends' faces. 

 

"You have a son" Sif said softly, a frown on her face, Thor nodded. 

 

"No wonder you were coped up in the palace, congratulations friend!" Said Volstagg clapping his shoulder, Thor grinned. 

 

"Aye, thank you Volstagg" he said, Fandral and Hogun exchanged glances. 

 

"Does this means you won't be sparring with us?" Asked Fandral, Thor frowned. 

 

"Nay, I shall spar in the mornings while Anthony attends his lessons and perhaps if he wishes to watch, I could spar in the afternoons" Thor said. 

 

"Won't Tyr teach him?" Sif asked. 

 

"Not at the moment, Anthony is quite young and I'm sure we can at least wait a century before I cart him off to Tyr's mercies" he reasoned. 

 

"A century?" Fandral asked confused, "How old is he?" 

 

"Four" Thor answered simply. 

 

"Centuries?" Asked Hogun confused.m

 

"Years" deadpanned Thor.

 

"He looks too big to be four years" Fandral said, Thor rolled his eyes. 

 

"He's from midgard, they grow up differently" Thor explained. 

 

"You had a child with a midgardian woman?" Asked Sif slightly scandalized, Thor sighed and saw not to correct that Anthony was not entirely his, after all his mother and Loki had advise against it, as Asgardians wouldn't accept easily an adopted child. 

 

"It matters not, Lady Iðunn fed him an apple herself, Anthony shall live as long as we do, what matters is that he is and remains safe from harm" Thor declared. 

 

"Fatherhood has changed you" Hogun pointed out, Thor smiled. 

 

"Hopefully for the better" Thor said. 

 

After his sparring session he returned to Loki's spot, he had noticed that Anthony had been staring at him while he went against Fandral and Thor had bested his friend with much more flourish than usual, he wanted Anthony to be proud of him. 

 

"That was awesome!" Anthony said once Thor was within earshot, the boy ran to him and Thor picked him up, throwing him in the air, Anthony's laughter resounded through the grounds. 

 

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked as he walked to sit next to Loki. 

 

"Yes, Uncle Loki explained your moves to me, he says once I'm older you'll teach me to fight and I'll be a warrior just like you" Anthony declared happily. 

 

"I thought you wanted to study the Seiðr" Thor pointed out, Anthony frowned, Thor sat next to his brother.

 

"I can be both?" Anthony asked confused, "Uncle Loki can I be both?" 

 

"With enough dedication you can" Loki said and Anthony beamed at him. 

 

* * *

 

They returned to the palace and Loki left them to study Anthony's schooling plan, as the boy was going to be starting in two days. With nothing better to do, Thor decided to return to his rooms so Anthony could perhaps take nap while he took a bath. Anthony fell asleep upon coming in contact with his pillow and Thor was grateful. He took his time in the bath washing away sweat and dust, when he walked back into the bedroom Anthony was still sleeping so Thor decided that he deserved a nap of his own. 

 

Thor woke up to giggles, he frowned as he opened his eyes to find Anthony's side of the bed empty, he quickly pushed himself up so he was sitting and looked around the room. His Mother was sitting on the floor with Anthony, an indulgent smile on her face as Anthony seemed to be takig apart what seemed to be the engine of a Skiff, only at a smaller scale. 

 

"Mother?" Thor asked drowsily, Frigga looked up and smiled at him. 

 

"I take it you are well rested, my son?" She asked and Thor nodded. 

 

"What are you doing?" He asked, standing from the bed and walking to where Frigga and Anthony were seated. 

 

"Anthony was curious about our Skiffs, says that midgardians use other methods of transportation" she explained. 

 

"Cars, Grandma" Anthony said without taking his eyes or hands from the engine, Frigga laughed. 

 

"Right, cars, and I was explaining to him that while we use horses sometimes we also have vessels to transport ourselves, now I couldn't possibly bring a vessel in here" she said, her eyes glinting, Thor smiled. 

 

"Of course not, mother" 

 

"So I sent one of the guards to get me the next best thing and spelled it so it wouls be smaller" she explained, Anthony looked up at Thor. 

 

"I think it's still bigger than father's engines, but he never let me play with them, only Jarvisdid sometimes, but Grandma said that since she was here supervising me there would be no problem" he said, Thor nodded and took a seat next to him. 

 

"And do you understand how it works?" Thor asked, Tony pursued his lips. 

 

"Not really, but grandma says I will" he said happily and returned his attention to the engine, small hands poking and moving the wiring. 

 

Thor patted Anthony's hair and smiled at his mother, Frigga was completely focused on Anthony's work and Thor thought that adopting Anthony had been his best decision, he probably needed to give Loki a gift. 


	5. Not A Tool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy chapter ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup everyone! This chapter is short, I know, and It's been a while, I know that too, I've been busy and sick (the flu sucks) hopefully next chapter will be sooner! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Next day everyone in the palace seemed to be in a frenzy, Dagmær had made an early appearance to drop off Anthony's new wardrobe, then Frigga and Loki had appeared, his Mother taking Anthony with her while Loki guided Thor to their Father's office to discuss how they were going to spin Anthony's story. 

 

Politics were a thing that Thor didn't bother with, they bored him and Loki was always better at them than he was, and since Loki was to be Thor's advisor, the thunderer never really paid mind to them. He trusted his brother to know the right thing to do, and if they disagreed in something they could always ask their mother. It wasn't that Thor didn't trust his father, he trusted Odin with his life, he just sometimes thought that his father was a bit of an extremist. Like, disbanding the entire Valkyries because a few of them failed a mission or something, Thor would have certainly done something differently. 

 

But Odin's word was law, and until Thor was King they had to follow, which is why whatever they said about Anthony was so important, because Asgard's acceptance of Tony as Thor's son and prince depended on Odin's words. Thor was slightly worried about it, he knew that his father didn't like outsiders and it was something that he and Loki had discussed recently. 

 

Fatherhood, in the little time that Thor had been enjoying it, had changed him. He found himself more centered, calm, like if the storm raging under his skin had somehow found its center. His blood was not calling for war anymore, he was not looking for conflicts anymore, he was mellow, elated, complete. Anthony had served to fill the void in Thor's life, it complemented the storm, many would think that Anthony would hinder Thor, but to the God of Thunder, Anthony had become the music to which his storm danced to. 

 

It allowed Thor to see a different perspective, Anthony was so bright that Thor often found himself thinking if Asgardians were wrong about other species. Midgardians were not mindless apes, he could see that now, and maybe if they had been wrong about midgardians they could be wrong about anyone else. 

 

Thor's attention snapped back to Odin and Loki, they were looking at him confused, he mumbled an apology, pushing his thoughts aside for the moment and concentrating on the task at hand. 

 

"I'm sure Anthony understands enough that we can explain the situation to him" Loki said crossing his arms and leaning back on his chair. 

 

"Anthony is a midgardian child" Odin countered and Loki rolled his eyes. 

 

"A midgardian child that put apart the engine of a skiff and then put it back together working better than before, and that was only done in an afternoon, I'm sure father, that he will understand perfectly" the trickster countered. 

 

"That child could be trouble" Odin said, Thor frowned. 

 

"He won't," Thor said sharply, no doubt surprising his father," Anthony is mindful and careful, whatever his upbringing was before I came across him, it was that of royalty. 

 

"A prince?" Asked Odin suddenly interested. 

 

"The closest thing that his midgardian country had to one" Loki said, Odin seemed to be considering several options, Thor didn't like the look on his father's face.

 

"Regardless of what he was, it matters not anymore, he's my son now and we should focus on that" Thor remarked. 

 

"Think about it, my son" Odin said. 

 

"No, I will not father, Anthony will not be made into a ... a" Thor fumbled trying to find the perfect word for it, he looked at Loki. 

 

"A treasure? Trophy, bargaining tool?" Loki offered, Thor smiled at him. 

 

"A tool, thanks brother," he said then turned his gaze to his father, "Anthony will not be made into a tool for Asgard to use," 

 

Odin looked at Thor, probably trying to glare him to surrender his idea, but he wouldn't back down, not if Anthony's happiness or integrity was in danger. Odin sighed and leaned back on his chair, Thor counted it as a win. 

 

"Anthony will be presented tonight as your son and Prince, his mother a young midgardian maiden tried to raise him in their ways until you and Loki found him and brought him back home, your mother and I are overjoyed with the presence of our grandson" Odin said, Thor nodded and exchanged glances with Loki. 

 

* * *

 

Thor's feet led him to his mother's rooms while Loki remained back with their father talking about the logistics of the feast. Thor didn't mind leaving the planning to Loki, he had other worries in his mind. 

 

He walked into his mother's rooms to find Frigga sitting on the floor with Anthony as the boy pulled apart another engine, he was explaining his findings animatedly to the Queen, who had a smile on her face. Thor cleared his throat to get their attention, Anthony turned and his eyes lit up at the sight of him, Thor smiled and bent down to catch the running child in his arms, pressing a kiss to Anthony's dark hair. 

 

"I trust everything went well, my son?" Frigga asked suddenly standing next to him. 

 

"As well as it could go, Loki and Father remained talking, they are planning the feast, Anthony will be presented as my son tonight" Thor explained, Frigga smiled at him and nodded. 

 

"Everything will work out my dear" she assured him, placing a hand on his arm and squeezing slightly, Thor returned her smile, "Now I believe Anthony was explaining to me why our skiffs are not faster in flight" 

 

"Really?" Thor asked, looking at Anthony, the boy smiled at him and squirmed until Thor placed him back on the floor and he took Thor's hand guiding him to the engine. 

 

Thor decided to sit next to Anthony on the floor as the boy fiddled with the engine, Frigga sat on the other side of Anthony, and the boy turned the engine so Thor could see the inside better. 

 

"You are using four cylinders instead of six, or eight, the more cylinders a vehicle has the faster it can go" Anthony said a small hand pointing inside the engine, Thor honestly didn't understand much about how cars worked, but he could appreciate Anthony's knowledge. 

 

Anthony kept explaining the mechanics of the skiff to his best abilities while Frigga often asked questions and often prompted Thor to ask a few of his own. Anthony was only happy to share his knowledge and Thor promised that he would take him to Róghuartr, who was in charge of the skiffs and their workings. Anthony had looked elated at the thought of meeting the man that had revolutionized Asgardian vehicular mobility. 

 

After a while Thor's stomach grumbled and Frigga decided that a lunch was to take place in her gardens once Anthony took a quick bath. Thor took her word and led Anthony to his rooms while Frigga took care of their lunch. 

 

"Grandma Frigga is the best" Anthony said as they walked to Thor's rooms; Thor smiled at his son. 

 

"Aye, mother is a marvelous woman, I take it you like to spend time with her" 

 

"Yeah, she likes to listen even though she doesn't really understand what I'm saying" big brown eyes peered up at Thor, "Mom used to get bored really quickly" 

 

"Mother has great patience for learning new things" Thor mused and Anthony smiled. 

 

"She says she's going to teach me me magic with Uncle Loki" he said as they walked through the doors of Thor's rooms. 

 

Thor was quick to get Anthony out of the dirty clothes and get him into a bath, Anthony laughed and played in the bubbles while Thor washed his hair. Anthony kept talking about the skiffs and motors and engines while Thor dressed him and then his attention shifted to Mjolnir, Thor was happy to explain the workings of the weapon to Anthony and felt even prouder when the boy managed to nudge the hammer a little bit.

 

They walked hand in hand to Frigga's garden as Thor explained Nidavellir to Anthony and promised that one day he would take him to meet Eitri. Anthony had grinned at the thought of a forge and Thor realized that pleasing the boy was easy, he didn't care for gold or exuberance, but rather tools he could create other things with. Thor figured that with his intellect there was little that Anthony couldn't create. 

 

Loki was waiting for them when they arrived, Anthony went and hugged his uncle before taking a seat next to Frigga and tell her everything he had learned about Mjolnir and the forge of Nidavellir. Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor, but the blond just shrugged. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. An Image's Worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back to this story with an unsteady muse that wants to fuck shit up ^^, I still don't know where this is going but I'm having fun with it, hope you like this twist.

When night dawned Anthony was dressed in his best and standing next to Thor in the throne room as Asgard observed them. Thor was sure that Anthony wanted nothing more but to hide behind his or Loki's capes but was braving the stares of the Asgardian citizens for Frigga's sake, as the Queen had explained the proceedings to the small child as well as she could. 

 

Thor was tuning out his father's speech in favor of running a hand through Anthony's hair as he tried to keep the boy calm. Thor understood that the ceremony was a must, Anthony was second in line to the throne now, as Thor's son, so the acceptance of the people was paramount. 

 

"... And by the Norns I give you, Anthony Thorson, prince of Asgard, time will tell what our princeling will become in the future and let us hope that he is to make our realm proud." 

 

The crowds cheered as Odin finished his speech, and Anthony tensed briefly but Thor's hand on his head remained a comforting weight, once the cheers were over, Thor guided Anthony to stand in front of Odin and both father and and soon kneeled in front of their king before exiting the hall. 

 

As soon as they were out of the public eye in a lone hallway behind the throne room, Thor scooped Anthony in his arms. 

 

"You did fantastic, elskan mín," he said against the child's hair. 

 

"Can we leave?" Anthony asked quietly, Thor chuckled as he maneuvered his son in his arms. 

 

"Not until we have eaten our dinner, we wouldn't want to disappoint Mother," Thor explained, Anthony seemed deflated but nodded all the same, "As a prince of Asgard, elska mín, you will have many obligations, but fear not because I will be with you at every step of the way, aye?" 

 

"Okay," Anthony answered cuddling up to Thor, hiding his face in the crook of Thor's neck. 

 

The thunderer could feel his heart swelling as he cradled his son and returned to the feast, he was going to be the best father ever. 

 

* * *

 

"Daddy!" Anthony said as he launched himself into Thor's arms. 

 

It had been almost a year since Thor and Loki had stumbled upon the child in Midgard andThor had decided to adopt the child. 

 

"Elska mín, what has your uncle been teaching you today?" Thor asked after he pressed a kiss to his son. 

 

"Lots!" Anthony said and Thor heard a sound go off and looked at his brother only to find Loki with a midgardian contraption that was used to reproduce images. 

 

"Don't you have enough of those, brother?" Thor asked as he fixed his hold on Anthony. 

 

"Mother is adamant to record every moment of Anthony's childhood, she has become fond of what midgardians call scrapbooking, I am beginning to think that it was a small mistake introducing her to it," Loki said scratching the back of his head, Thor laughed.

 

"I am sure that Anthony will appreciate it someday, besides it is better to have mother recording Anthony's growth in a book than having her dedicate an entire hall to him," Thor said with a smirk. 

 

"Ah, yes, that would be unfortunate," Loki said before he snapped another picture, "But alas, mother will make sure that Anthony remembers every part of his growth and I never thought I would end up thanking midgardians for something." 

 

"They are truly amazing creatures, are they not?" 

 

"Yes, now please take your son to his nap, the poor thing is slobbering your cape," Loki pointed out and Thor noticed that indeed, Anthony was asleep and drooling a little. 

 

Thor smiled like an idiot before waving goodbye to his brother and making his way to his chambers. 

 

* * *

 

Loki for his part remained behind with the camera and decided to try and take some pictures of the throne room, he was sure his mother would appreciate it when she decided to change the decor in a couple of years. He snuck into the throne room and was about to take a picture when he heard a couple of voices. 

 

Now, Loki was a being of mischief and chaos, and also curious, so he turned himself invisible and sneaked around to see what was happening. 

 

"The king ordered to change the ceiling murals again," one of the guards was saying to Hermóð and Höðr, two of Odin's most trusted advisors. 

 

"Did he really?" Asked Höðr, the guard nodded. 

 

"Something about appeasing Prince Thor and the princeling, Viðarr is painting the new murals as we speak," the guard explained, Hermóð and Höðr exchanged glances before one of them produced a spear. 

 

Loki watched interested as the advisors sent the guard to lock the throne room with the explicit order that no one was permitted inside. Now Loki was far from stupid and he knew that the throne murals had been up since he could remember, he had never seen the murals being changed, so he was curious, he moved behind one of the pillars as Hermóð began piercing the old mural. 

 

Pieces of the old mural began falling down to the floor and Loki was in amazement as another yet seemingly older mural was unraveled before his eyes, with his heart beating rapidly in his chest , Loki snapped several pictures of the old mural so he could study them in the safeness of his rooms. He made his way out of the throne room as quietly as he could and didn't make himself visible until he was in the family wing, clutching the midgardian camera close to his chest leaning against a pillar. He composed himself before looking around, there were no servants in sight and so Loki scurried into his rooms locking the doors behind him. 

 

* * *

 

“Brother,” Loki hissed as he walked into Thor’s room, it was late at night and everyone else in the palace was already asleep.

 

“Loki?” Thor asked drowsily from his bed. 

 

“Get up,” Loki ordered as he moved to the nearest table. 

 

Thor groaned as he moved, the god of thunder wanted nothing more but to sleep, but it seemed that his brother had other plans. 

 

“This better be good, Loki,” he said minding his voice as Anthony was sleeping on the other side of the bed. 

 

“It is, I promise,” Loki said as he laid several pictures on Thor’s table. 

 

Thor ran his hands through his face trying to wipe the sleep away as he tried to make sense of Loki’s pictures. 

 

“Are those the Throne room’s murals, why am I watching murals?” Thor asked, Loki tskd his tongue and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Pay attention brother, have you seen those murals before?” Loki asked. 

 

“Of course I’ve seen those murals Loki,” Thor said exasperatedly as he looked down at the pictures only to shut up abruptly, “Who is that, and why is she carrying mjolnir?” 

 

“See, I told you it was good, I bet father is hiding something,” Loki said, Thor had a frown on his face as he examined the pictures. 

 

“What do you remember of our history classes?” Thor asked, Loki tilted his head to the side and returned his gaze to the pictures. 

 

“That the nine realms came together under peaceful negotiations made by father and that his marriage to mother sealed the last of the pacts,” Loki said with a frown on his face. 

 

“Does this look peaceful to you?” Thor asked, Loki looked at him with a raised eyebrows. 

 

“And here I thought that you hadn’t paid any attention, brother,” Loki said teasingly. 

 

Thor crossed his arms as sighed, “What do you propose that we do about this?” 

 

“You’re asking me?” Loki asked surprised. 

 

“Well, you are to be my advisor one day, this could serve you as training, so, advise me,” Thor said stressing the words, Loki looked at him innocently, “You obviously have something in mind if you decided to come to me.” 

 

“I was thinking that perhaps we could ask mother about it, she’s most likely to answer than father,” Loki said, Thor looked back to his bed, where Anthony slept soundly and back at Loki. 

 

“We’ll ask mother in the morning, hopefully this is nothing more than misguided art, because if its not, I don’t think father has been entirely truthful to us, any of us,” Thor said grimly, Loki took a moment to nod. 

 

“You’ve changed, brother,” Loki said softly, Thor smiled at him. 

 

“I am a father now, brother, I not only have to think about me, but about Anthony too, it puts many things in perspective,” Thor said, Loki nodded. 

 

“You’re a good father,” 

 

“And you’re a good uncle.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
